William Afton
William Afton (also known as Purple Guy, and Dave Miller in Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes) was a serial killer, responsible for The Missing Children incident mentioned in the original games. He is the creator of the Sister Location animatronics and is the owner/technician of Afton Robotics Inc. and Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. Appearance William Afton is only ever seen in some of the minigames. He is represented as warm/dark magenta which is a purplish red (hex code: ee82ee) with black eyes and a large grin. The only other times in the franchise he was part of is the opening cutscene in Sister Location, when he is talking about Circus Baby's capability. He is once more heard with a speaking part in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, having a semi-active speaking role in the night shift as Springtrap. Personality His background is mostly told via silent actions within retro-graphics, or by reading between the lines throughout the games. Between his minigame presence and piecing together information gleaned from the phone calls as well as the posters in Five Nights at Freddy's. William Afton is the murderer of the children that sparked the downfall of both Fredbear's Family Diner, Fazbear Entertainment, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals and many more. He also started the chain of events that leads the players through the series. Judging by his actions and appearance within the minigames, William Afton is cruel and cold-blooded, taking pleasure in his crimes with an unceasing grin. In Sister Location, William told his son, Michael, to go into his own factory and rescue his sister, however in reality to punish him for killing his younger brother in FNaF 4. Role in the Five Nights at Freddy's Series Five Nights at Freddy's While he isn't seen or mentioned by name in Five Nights at Freddy's, his existence was implied in newspaper clippings littered throughout the game on the walls of the pizzeria, talking about his murders and implied an arrest had been made. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, William Afton can be seen in the Foxy Go! Go! Go! Minigame and the Give Cake to the Children Minigame. In the Give Cake to the Children Minigame, William Afton appears at the near end, driving up to the child outside the door of the pizzeria and killing them before driving off, the child is Henry's daughter. On the third playthrough, William, who killed Henry's daughter in the Give Cake to the Children minigame, is seen standing in the corner of the starting room, smiling. When Foxy approaches the children, they seem lifeless. The minigame ends with Withered Foxy's jumpscare. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 In Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He returns as the main antagonist, along with Springtrap, the suit inside of which he was trapped and killed. On the first four end-of-night minigames, William will dismantle the animatronics when they attempt to go to the Safe Room. Upon attempting to enter the room, the "ERR" message will be displayed. If they do not enter the room, Purple Guy will dismantle them regardless. On Night 5, however, the five spirits of the children he killed appear and enter the Safe Room along with Purple Guy. After chasing him for a while, he runs into the Springtrap suit. But then the spring locks in the suit malfunction due to Purple Guy's excessive motions and the moisture in the room. Purple Guy is then brutally crushed and sliced by the numerous mechanical parts lining the inside of the suit, and he slowly dies from serious injury and blood loss. The spirits disappear afterward, avenged. However, he came back 30 years after his death as Springtrap, and was more bloodthirsty than ever—he haunted Fazbear's Fright and was chased down by his son, Michael. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 In Five Nights at Freddy's 4, he does make a cameo in Fredbear's Family Diner at the end of Night 3, where, if the player goes back to the Dining Room when the man in the Fredbear suit is first seen, he appears to be helping an employee into a Spring Bonnie suit. Sister Location In the opening scene of Sister Location, an interviewer is asking him questions about the new animatronics. They inquire why certain features were added and express their concerns, but he avoids answering the specific features they refer to. He is also the creator of the Funtime Animatronics (Assisted by an unknowing Henry) and the former owner of the Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, and, by extension, Circus Baby's Pizza World. It's revealed in the final Michael Afton's Cutscene that William sent his son, Michael, to his rundown factory to find his daughter, but he is 'scooped' as his own sister, Baby, tricked him. Ennard took control over his body, but he manages to survive as Michael becomes a rotting corpse. He wishes to undo his father's malevolent deeds once and for all. Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator William Afton returns as the main antagonist, along with his family. It's revealed that Henry, William's old partner, Henry, lured Springtrap, Scrap Baby (Elizabeth), Molten Freddy (and by extension, the remaining parts of Ennard), and Lefty (the Puppet) to a place known as "The Maze". Michael in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator takes his own life, including the animatronics and instead of choosing to escape, wishes to go down in flames with the rest of the spirits. By killing his father once and for all the spirits are appeased and no longer haunt the pizzerias. Role in The Silver Eyes See here. William Afton is the main antagonist of the novel Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. He was described as a thin man whose clothes seem big on him. It also mentioned he was once fat, but later lost weights as the years passed. He has scars on both sides of the neck and on his back from a spring-lock failure, which he managed to survive. Gallery Purple Person.png Pink Guy.png Purple man.png Purple Guy Walk West Gif.gif FNaF 3 William.gif Purple Guy Attack Gif.gif Pguy.png PurpleGuyIdle.gif Trivia *William Afton's true physical appearance has never been revealed in the games. *For the longest time, Michael Afton was thought to be the same entity as William Afton, but it was figured out in the final cutscene in V. Hard Golden Freddy preset (Custom Night) that he was not. Also, in the first murders, Michael would be too young to use a vehicle and can't have known about safe rooms as he was an employee after the simultaneous spring lock failures. Only William would know. *William seems to have a faint English accent, with his Daughter and Son having more pronounced accents. *William seems to have 3 children, his son Michael, his daughter Elizabeth, and his younger son (FNaF 4 Crying Child). *William appears in the Five Nights at Freddy's 2, 3, and 4 Minigames, the Foxy Go! Go! Go! Minigame and the Take Cake to the Children Minigame, Save Them and Follow Me. Category:Sister Location Category:Male Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Human Category:FNaF Category:Characters